Timed Love
by kiralol101
Summary: Wyatt left to 'find' herself.But now that Jean is dead,Rouge almost got the cure,and John left.She is coming back home.And she starts to fall even more in love with one of her best friends. Bobby Drake. Bobby Drake/Iceman-OC.Rated M for later chapters
1. Home Sweet,Home

**Disclamer: **i dont own x-men!! only Wyatt and other oc's that might be mentioned!!

_**Timed Love**_

Wyatts P.O.V

_'I cant belive i'm gonna to go back.'_

Well, ofcourse i have to. After what had happened when i left i owe them the decensty to at least come back...home. I mean rouge _almost_ went to get the cure, john left, the school was attached,and Jean had...had died. thats the woarst part that got me. My teacher from prevouse years was dead. the only adult that understood me other then my bestfriends.

I wonder how Scott is taking this...how Logan is taking this. You might want me to introduse myself. My name is MiriAnna Moretti or as i liked to be called Wyatt. I am a class 4 mutant. i can create force fields and can create bubbles. I am nineteen gong on tweanty in March. I had straight brown hair that comes to my shoulders and olive eyes. My lips are medium sized_._

_{a/n: if you want her picture go to my home page} _

I came to Xavier's when i was fourteen. and i left when i was seventeen. I wanted to see life for myself,i wanted to explore, most people would say that i pulled a Logan but i couldnt help if i was curouse!

So, you see thats why i missed everything that happened and i feel guilty. Maybe if i was their Jean would be alive or Rouge wouldnt have come so close to get the cure or even maybe John might have not left. You see, John was one of my best friends. Along with Rouge,Bobby,KittyJubilee,and Daniel.

Daniel is a little boy. When he first arrived he was so scared. So i comforted him, and i guess from thier he got attached to me. He acually reminds me as a little brother. As for the rest i guess when they stared coming in i wanted them to feel at home like Jean did with me.

_'Fifteen minuets and i'll be back'_ I thought as i looked at the radio as my CD player blasted The Kill

by 30 Seconds to Mars, as i drove an 1963 Mercury Comet with an Black paint job and dark purple velvet interior. And dont get me wrong, im not emo and shit, i just listen to music on my moods or what song i want to hear.

I held my breath a i came to a stop in the garage. nothing has changed. thier was still the many cars Scott collected. The mini fridge that i bet was filled with beer,thanks to logan. I slowly made my way out the car and to my trunk to retrieve my one bag of i walked my tight black jeans clung to my semi thin muscular legs. My dark purple high heeled converse ,that went over my jeans, clinked on the floor. I also wore an dark purple tank top over an regular black t-shirt. My shoulder leangth hair pulled in to a ponytail. I wore little bit of a light orange eye shadow and chapstick.

I stopped arubitly. _'I cant do this'_ i thought dracsticly. _'I mean no one even knows im coming...so it dosent matter. they wouldnt even know im here....right?'_

_'__**On they contrary Wyatt. I have the knowledge that you have arrived. And i belive that if you did not come enter, Kitty,Rouge,and Jubilee would be caught disipointed.'**_

I stood for a moment gathering my self on what just happened._ 'Professer? You told them i was coming!'_

_**'No, i have not. But if they knew you were here and didnt even come in and left. Well, i belive they would be furouse.'**_

Why did he have to be right? i sighed as i slowly made my way to they door. as my hand reached they door, my hand lingured on it. _' I can still turn back.'_ "No... i owe it to my friends to come back home." I cant belive that i was debating with my self to see my only family. _' Breath Wyatt breath...In..Out...In...Out' _My heart started to flutter. The beats louder in my cheast.

"Damn nervousness.." I breathed out. I slowly opened the door that lead to the last four years of my life before i left. The place didn't change a bit. Maybe a bit more quiet due to the death of Jean. Her funeral is five days away. Why they are waiting that long i dont know. I dropped my bag on the floor as i looked closely around remebering all the old memories. When John threw a meatball at Bobby for Frezzing his taco, When Rouge first came to the school, And when Jubilee poured baby powder all over Kitty from the stairs. I starrted to hear a faint conversation going down the hall by two familiar voices.

A/N: Please Review and tell me how it is.


	2. Catching Up With Friends

**Disclamer: **i dont own x-men!! only Wyatt and other oc's that might be mentioned!!

_**Timed Love**_

Recap: I starrted to hear a faint conversation going down the hall by two familiar voices.

Wyatts P.O.V

" Any way i was,like,why would you get a tan your already an peach color. Go ahead and look like a orange" Jubilee said in an you-are-so-dumb tone. Kittyjust giggled but stopped when she noticed me down stairs. She just stood there looking at me with wide eyes. " So i totally said...Kitty..Earth to Kitty..Why are you looking so-" Jubilee stoped when she looked in Kitty's direction. And she stared. They just stared at me..and stared..and stared....i guess they were dumbstruck that they saw me here. Then it happened.

"OH MY GOD" Jublilee screched at the top of her lungs.,,,ofcource getting peoples attention thnking something babd was happening. "WYATT!! YOUR BACK! YOUR FINALLY BACK!" Kiity hollored like thier was a fire tuck was passing by and no one could hear her. _'God...why do i have such loud friends?'_

People started showing up looking at what was going on. Jubilee and Kitty Ran down the stairs and then tackled me to the floor asking me questions in such a rush.

"Are you back for good?"

"How was your trip?

"How are you?"

"Did you find a boyfriend?

"Did you get me something?

"What took you so long to come back?'

_'I knew this would happen!' _I laughed in my mind. ".. I'll tell you but just get off of mr i cant feel my legs" i giggled out. "Sorry" My best friends exclamed with a look of excitment,happyness,and hurt in thier eyes.

Just as i got out of thier hold i knoticed how crowded it got. People looking to really see if i came back. Then Rouge came down the stairs. She wore a white top and basic jeans. _'She dosn't have her gloves on.' _I wonderd. she came down slow from the stairs and stopped about five feet in front of me. "What no hug. You havent seen my in forever and you just stand thier like im a stranger?" I teased Rouge. She then smiled and pulled me into a hug. People started to panic,some saying "no" and others gasping. BUt nothing happend me and rouge huged for a minuet. "People ar' startin' to worry" Rouge said in her think southern accent. "They are?" I replyed.

Most people would be skeptical of this scene. But my close friends and i weren't. I used my force field to block her 'Touch' so to speach. People would say "Well, why arent you blue?" I usually produse blue force fields. But when i touch Rouge i want ot to look real, so i use a invisible one.

"How are you and Bobby?" My heart skipped a beat on his name. i know that means that i like him. but that wouldnt even come close.

" We broke up."

"Why?"

"Kitty n' Bobby kissed"

"What?"

" Can we talk about it later. People r' startn' to stare"

I completly forgot i was holding Rouge. People starred wide eyed at us as we pulled away since it looked like skin to skin contact. Some people whisperd. But i ignored them. I walked over to Storm and huged her. "How long are you back for?" She asked. "What i'm i Logan now?" i replyed. Which i got a light laugher from Storm.

"Hey kiddo" Logan said as he hugged me close.

"As i recall i am an adult know." i joked.

"You'll always be a kid to me...how long you back for"

"What...do you really think i'll go again?"

"Hey..you did pick up from me."

I giggled " Im hear to stay"

"Good...its gettin' borin' here without little Wyatt."

"Shut up" I said as i punched his arm.

"Glad your back" A voice said from behind me.

A/N::::TTTTTEEELLL MMEEE HHHOOOWWW IIITTT IISSS!!!

lol ye just review pretty pwease!!!


	3. Feelings ReAppered

**Disclamer: **i dont own x-men!! only Wyatt and other oc's that might be mentioned!!

_**Timed Love**_

Recap: "Glad your back" A voice said from behind me..

Wyatts P.O.V

There stood Bobby Drake. " Glad to be back" i replyed quickly. Then we stared at each other. His hair still light brown, his eyes icy blue. I tore my gaze from his and looked around. No one was there, every one left._ 'Damn it' _i cursed in my head. I had to be alne with Bobby, my crush for so many years. This crush has built up over so many years that i would probably say i love him. _'Oh My God' _I mentally gasped. Bobby pulled me into a hug. God..i could feel his well toned muscles press against my body._'Damn it...don't...don't do it!' _I mentally scolded myself. I wanted to moan so bad right now. They way he made my body tingle and they way he pressed me to his body. Bobby always found a way to make me go crazy.

"I....I missed you so much....Wyatt" Bobby breathed in my hair. His breath ticked my ear. My eyes closed in responce of that action. _'Man...im so sprung'_

"I missed you too, Bobby....alot" I said but whisperd the last part. He relesed me. I tried to hide my dissipointment from being relsed from the hug.

Then it got really akward. "So...you and Rouge huh." I referred to the brake up. "Yea...i kind of mesed things up. I tried to help Kitty out you know. I wanted to cheer her up and took her skating in the pound. Then things got carried away.......then we ...sorta....kinda..kissed" I then felt jelousey that Kitty and Rouge got to his Bobby but i never have.

"Yea... i mean you were with some one at the moment and you felt like you were stuck. that you couldnt be"Breath "physical with Rouge so you took advantage of the situation. Dont feel bab Bobby we always make mistakes." I tried to reason with him.

He glanced down "Now she's with that Cajun...." He mutterd.

"Who?"

"Remy Lebeau or Gambit"

"Oh"

Then he made one final glance at me " We should catch up soon. But i bet the girls would want you to gossip to them. So...ill catch you later" "Yea..later." I watched Bobby walk away. Then i felt like i could finally breath.

I headed upstairs to my room that i shared with. ironicly Kitty,Rouge,And Jubilee. My quater of the room still they same. My bed made with silk purple blankets and pillows. my black and purple dresser and my wall of records i have. I collected over 1,000 of them. My builliton board above my queen sized bed. Coverd with pictures of Me,Jubilee,Rouge,Kitty,Bobby,and John. They also had post cards never used from when my parents would travel.

"So...you have to like,totally, spill what happend to you for two years." Jubilee Grinned.

"I will but first i belive we had some.....difficulties with our group." I said as i glanced at Kitty and Rouge. They looked down.

"I think its timed that we renuied our pact. What do you say girls?" I looked at them with a serouse face.

"Yea" i heard as they mutterd.

It was night maybe around 9:30.

There we all stood in a circle in the woods. A Candle,Rose,Wind chimes, and an Wooden bowl of water in the middle of us. Each one a symbol of something. The candel for fire, wind chimes for air, rose for earth, and bowl of water for water. We bascicly set this up sop that each element can bless of friendship,so to speack. I know wierd right but it's what we do.

It was Jubilee,Me,Rouge,Kittie. Jubilee had a knife in her hands. She ponted it to my heart.

"It is better that you brush upon this blade then enter with fear in your heart, How do you enter?"

She asked. "With perfect love and perfect trust." Then we kissed on the cheeks and she passes me the knife. "It is bettert hat you brush upon this blade then enter with fear in your heart, How do you enter?"

I repeated to Rouge "With perfect love and perfect trust." Then we kissed quickly on the lips and i passed her the knife. "It is better that you brush upn' this blade then enter wit fear in your heart, How do you enter?" Rouge asked Kitty with her southern accent showing. "With perfect love and perfect trust." Kitty responded. And they kissed quickly on the cheeks, and passed kitty the blade"It is better that you brush upn' this blade then enter wit fear in your heart, How do you enter?" Kitty asked to Jubilee. "With perfect love and perfect trust." Jubilee responded. And they kissed each other foreheads. Then Kitty passed Jubilee the knife. She threw it in the middle of the elements circle. "Amen" Kitty laughed out.

2 Hours Later

That night, as the girls slept, all i could was think of Bobby and how he held me earlier when i came back.

_'I am so in love'_

_A/N::: wow 3 chapts in one night!! okay review!!_


	4. Breakfest, and Pizza

**Disclamer: **i dont own x-men!! only Wyatt and other oc's that might be mentioned!!

_**Timed Love**_

Recap:That night, as the girls slept, all i could was think of Bobby and how he held me earlier when i came back.

_'I am so in love'_

_Wyatts P.O.V_

"Wyatt...Wyatt....Get up....C'mon you need to get up" I could hear Rouges thick accent in a distants.

Then something colladed with my face.

"Hey! What was that for!" I exclamed.

"To get you lazy ass up!"Jubilee giggled.

"Well leave me alone....I'm tired." I turned over trying to go back to bed.

"Come on Wyatt...We have food." Kitty bribed me.

"Bacon..?" I asked. "Yea...and Penut Butter Ceral."

"Aw yu lyin tu meh?" My muffled voice called from under the pillow.

"No now get your bubble but up"

"Ha ha...you know what...one day my bubbles will save your live Jubes." I said as i pulled my self to one of the pillows in the center of the floor. There in the middle were bacon, maple syrup ,sausage ,hashbrowns, waffles,scrambeled eggs, frozen poptarts, a gallon of milk and orange juice, ceral, bowls,plates, spoons, forks, and knives.

"Yummy" I emphasized the 'e' as i exclamied.

"Remember when whe use to do this evereh Saterday mornin'" Rouge thought out loud as she sat across from me.

"Yea and Kitty would always play crap music!"

"I don't play crap music!"

"Yes you do" I resoned.

"No i dont Wyatt you just don't appreciate good music"

"Me...really Kitty" "Yea....well" Then she threw a piece of bacon at me.

"Thanks" I smiled.

_Never give up  
Yeeaaah  
Never give up_

"The tide is high but Im holding on  
Im gonna be your number one" Kitty sang, and should i say rather horribly.

"Kitty....who sings this song?"

"Well...um..Atomic Kitten"

"Then let them sing the song"

_Im not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh, no_

Rouge and Jubilee lauged out loud.

"Did i upset you Kitten? im sorry" Sarcasim dripping from my mouth

"Shut up and eat!"Kitty joked

_Im gonna make it happen some how,  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moments pain for a lifetimes pleasure_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Where leaving you seven in charge...get the kids asleep around money on the table in the living room. Around 60 dollers, just in case if you order out. If anything happens evacuate the mansion and call us immediately. We'll try to come back before morning but no promises." Storm lecurted.

"Oh..and don't do you wouldn't do if we were hear....got it." Logan told us.

"Of course not Logan...do you think we would do something that inappropriate?" I said sweetly.

"Shut up!" Logan playully bellowed.

Then they left. Logan,Storm,Kurt,Scott,Xavier,Hank, and Warren.

They left Me,Kitty,Jubilee,Rouge,Pitor, Remy, and Bobby in charge.

"Okay..well lets order pizza. i dont feel like cooking." Jubiliee offered.

" Okay we could make rounds askin wha they would like." Rouge responed.

"Yea" Kitty said grabbing Pitors arm and dragging him away.

Rouge went and took Remy the opposite way. Then Jubilee Disaperred leaving me and Bobby.

"We could go that way...if you want" I said as i broke the awakard silence.

"Yea we could go that way"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N::::::Please review and thankers for reading!


	5. Scary Movie Night

**Disclamer: **i dont own x-men!! only Wyatt and other oc's that might be mentioned!!

_**Timed Love**_

Recap: "We could go that way...if you want" I said as i broke the awakard silence.

"Yea we could go that way"

_Bobby POV._

"Where leaving you seven in charge...get the kids asleep around nine...oh and theres money on the table in the living room. Around 60 dollers, just in case if you order out. If anything happens evacuate the mansion and call us immediately. We'll try to come back before morning but no promises." Storm lecurted.

_'Why did they have to leave that cajun here? Why is he even here!'_

"Oh..and don't do you wouldn't do if we were hear....got it." Logan told us.

"Of course not Logan...do you think we would do something that inappropriate?" Wyatt said semi-sweetly.

I chuckled. She always had a remark for logan.

"Shut up!" Logan remarked.

Then they left. My eyes couldnt leave Rouges and the cajun stairs at each other.

I tore my gaze away from them when Jubilee said something about odering pizza.

" Okay we could make rounds askin wha they would like." Rouge said back..

"Yea" Kitty said grabbing Pitors arm and dragging him away.

Rouge went and took Remy the opposite way. Then Jubilee Disaperred leaving Wyatt and me.

Then thier was an awkward silence.

"We could go that way...if you want" She said trying to break the tension.

"Yea we could go that way" i said.

She started walking towards the stairs. I quickly followed her.

"Lets start with the younger kids....okay"

"Okay." I didnt really care what we did, all i could think about was Rouge being with that Cajun.

Wyatt knocked on the door using her ring.

A little boy answerd.

"H-hi"

"Hi sweetie, we are gonna order pizza. what would you want on it?" Wyatt said sweetly as if to calm the boy down.

"Umm...I like mushrooms and olives...Charlie would probably like mushrooms and anchovies."

"Uh...Uh Okay thanks." Wyatt said making a face.

"Eww...that kid likes anchovies......on pizza!:" Wyatt exclamied.

"Its not that gross" I laughed out.

"Yea it is its like eating spaghetti with out the meat balls"Wyatt made a disgusted face.

" Spaghetti with out meatballs taste the same."

"Yea please,like, if you close you eyes."

We kept on asking the younger kids what they wanted on thier pizza.

'I think we collected enough of these little disgusting orders..how about you."

I smiled "Yea...some of these things i wouldn't have even tried...like broccoli and eggs."

" I know what is wrong with these kids."

Then her shirt went up when she yawned. She wore a black t-shirt. and purple jogging pants with plainblack slippers. Then i noticed that she had a belly ring in shape of an robin.

"When did you get that peirced?" Wyatt blushed

"Wheni turned eighteen."

"Oh..it looks cool"

_'Why did she blush'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wyatts POV._

11:00pm

We orderd three pepperoni and sausage pizza, two anchovie pizza, one mushroom and olives pizza, one salami,pinapple,broccoli , and onions pizza.

Around nine fourty five we put the kids to bed. The older ones were gone a ten thirty.

Me,Kitty,Jubilee,Rouge,Pitor, Remy, and Bobby all decided to watch a scary movie,

House of 1000 Corpses.

Rouge and Remy sat of the love seat. Pitor and Bobby each sitting on an single seat. Me,Kitty,and Jubilee on the floor with popcorn with melted M&M's in it.

45 minuets into the movie. Rouge's gloved hand clasped remys. Jubilee's hand on mine. And Kittys arm clung to my arm. Bobby and Pitor unfazed

"Oh My God did you see that" Kittie practicly screamed at the clown thing that just killed dude.

"Y-yea i saw it" Jubilee clung on to me.

"You guys are total bab-AHHHH!!!! OH MY GOD!!" I yelled. I tried to look tough to impress Bobby...but...uh yea plan failed. Horribly failed.

I clung to Kitty and Jubilee to me, Kity's eyes wide, My mouth open, and Jubilee shaking.

I looked over at Bobby who was looking at the three of us with an amused look.

_'Damn it...he prorbrably thinks im a wimp' _I thought as i saw him smirk at me still holding Kitty. I gave him a dirty look and then jumped because of the damn clown...thing! He laughed low. But i could see his chest move up and down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night.

"I'm kind of scared" Kitty said still shaking.

"Me to" Jubilee answerd the statment.

"You guys are babies" I said." I wasnt even scared!"

"Really Wyatt is that why you screamed and clung to me" Kitty teased

" I was only trying to comfort you." i said lying.

"Yea okay" Jubilee and Rouge laughed.

"Oh don't you laugh miss-i-was-scared-so-i-clung-on-to-remy-for-dear-life."

"Shut up Wyatt ah was jus' doin that tu make him belive i was scared" She tried to reason.

"Yea...really because i say your noise twitch.....and when you nervouse or scared it twiches...so you a LYER!!!" I boomed at the word lyer.

"I think we should sleep together"Kitty said.

"Yea me too." Jubes yet again replyed.

"What no....no...guys no!"I said when they started pleading.

"Fine...Rouge?"

"Ya ah'm fine wit that"

We pushed Kitty and my bed together since our beds are on one side and Rouge and Jubilees are on the other.

We all got close together in this order Jubilee,Rouge,Me, and Kitty.

We all slept close together. Jubilee hand on Rouges shirted stomach and Rouges leg on my thigh, and me and Kitty cuddling.

I know pitiful a group of three ninteen year olds and an eighteen year old(Kitty) all sleeping with each older beacuse we were scared. But hey..i wouldnt want it anyway else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:Review pwease!!


	6. Paint,Fights, and More Paint!

********

Disclamer:

i dont own x-men!! only Wyatt and other oc's that might be mentioned!!

I want to thank KyroxIsxSmexy for reviewing!! Thanks sooooooooooo much!

**__**

Timed Love

Recap:I know pitiful a group of three ninteen year olds and an eighteen year old(Kitty) all sleeping with each other beacuse we were scared. But hey..i wouldnt want it anyway else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No One POV._

"NO!" Wyatt yelled.

"YES!" Jubilee screamed back.

They were arguing over the color they would paint thier room. Ignoring the inputs Kitty and Rouge were putting in. It was no use since Jubilee and Wyatt always arguied over how thier room would look.

Wyatt was yelling "I think purple and silver would be better".

"Uh no. Are you blind?Light orange and a mellow yellow would totally bring out the light in the room." Jubilee snapped back.

"Oh yea like i acually need to wake up to a brite ass room everyday!"

"Exactly like how i would wake up to a dark ass room every day...i mean i would need an flashlight on my forehead!"

"I would rather it be dark then a sunny side up fucking yellow and an higlighter orange!"

"Oh really Wyatt. Like an emo silver and suicidle purple would work better!"

"Are you calling me emo Jubilee!"

"Maybe i am....Wyatt!" Jubilee paused a snotty paused and spit out Wyatts name.

"Okay Jubilee okay.....listen we are painting this room purple and silver and i don't give a shit if you don't like it...OKAY!!!!"

"No Wyatt you are mistaken we are painting this room yellow and orange!"

Kitty and Rouge started to leave the room not wanting to be asked thier opinion. Knowing that what they said they would have to choose sides.

"NO JUBILEE!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teachers started to hear yelling.

"Do you hear that" Asked Storm.

"Its probrably some of the kids yelling over something stupid" Logan replied.

Storm looked unconvised.

"Lets check on it just in case."

"Storm every thing is fine" Logan tried to bargon with Storm so he could finish his beer.

"Maybe ve shou'l check on v'eme" Kurt said when the yelling increased.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I SAID NO JUBILEE"

" I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY! WE ARE NOT GOING EMO!"

" I AM TIRED OF YOU SAYING THAT!"

" Aw really well....STOP BEING A BABY!"

" Im a baby huh...We'll let me show you a baby!"

Wyatt then lunged at Jubilee and hit her in the shoulder. Jubilee struggled and pushed Wyatt into the wall and hit her in the stomach.

"Ah... you...stupid....BITCH!" Wyatt gasped from the punch. She tackled Jubilee to the ground and hit her in the jaw. The teens struggled with each other kicking and straching at each other.

Jubilee pulled Wyatts hair. And Wyatts wrapped Jubilee's around her hand and pulled

"Let...go...of..me!" Jubilee demanded.

"No!You first!" Wyatt panted.

They both ran each other in to the wall and freely punched the others body while still holding onto the others hair.

"Both of you let go of each other." Storm demanded.

"AH" Jubilee was thrown to the floor by Wyatt and screamed.

"Thats for calling me emo you higlighter bitch!" Wyatt said kicking her in the stomach.

"I said stop fighting" Storm yelled again.

"I think she ment NOW!" Logan bellowed at the two bloody teens.

"I want you two in my office now" Storm demanded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was the cause of this fight" Storm asked.

"Well miss highlighter here wants to paint our room orange and yellow" Wyatt explained.

"Uh well... miss emo wants it silver and purple" Jubilee shot back.

"I am not emo highlighter!"

"I am not a highlighter emo!"

"Okay okay break it up." Logan laughed at how stupid thier fight was.

"That is what the fight was about...what color to paint your walls?" Warren said shocked.

"Yes" Both said at the same time.

" Since you two love to fight over what to paint a wall. You two will spend the whole week repainting the school." Storm instucted.

"The whole school?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes the whole school" Storm replied with a demanding voice.

"But it wasnt my fault" Wyatt glared at Jubilee.

"Yea like it was mine" Jubilee shot back.

"Yes it was yours!"

"No it was yours!"

"No yours!"

"ENOUGH!" Logan bellowed.

"Your punishment starts tomorrow...Oh and the paint you will be using will be white and pale blue."

"EW!" Jubilee said shocked.

"White and pale blue...What are we in a old folks home.?" Wyatt said.

"Or a hospital?" Jubilee agreed.

"I mean highlighter orange would totally be better"

" Even emo purple"

"Just paint the walls!" Storm yelled tiredly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was painting the north part of the mansion while Jubilee painted the south.

"I feel bad for you." Someone said behind Wyatt. She jumped and whipped around only to see Bobby.

"Oh really now" She smiled.

"Yea i kind of do." Bobby smiled back.

"You should i mean i have to paint half of the ginormous house." Wyatt teased.

"Really half of the house" Bobby said shocked.

"Yea...Jubes is painting the other side....i mean what was Storm thinking white and pale blue. Its to plain. I would rather have the higlighters colors then this."

"Highlighter?" Bobby questioned

"Jubilee" Wyatt responed while putting the final swip of her brush on the wall. "Only one more wall to go."

"You have paint on you face" Bobby said while getting closer to her.

"R-Really." She stammerd looking down and blushing.

"Yea" Bobby said while taking his thumb and rubbing it across her cheek,getting off the paint.

"Thanks" Wyatt replied softly.

"No problem"Bobby sofltly smiled."I would help you but Storm wanted me to help put away the groceries."

"Thanks...go before every kid in the house tries to eat it before it even touches the kitchen."

Bobby laughed.

"I'll see you later then?" Bobby asked.

".Of ." Wyatt said rambling alittle.

Bobby smiled and walked down the hall.

"Uh! What he does to me." Wyatt said feeling her heart race against her chest.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!!!


End file.
